Antrixies
Antrixies was originally founded by a group of Human refugees escaping the decimated world of Gorradis. These survivors would come to change and evolve into the Antrixians. As time went by and the Antrixians began to spread out through what would become the Maridis Sector, Antrixies became the primary hub of the civilization. As Antrixian colonies grew, a formal government was formed, combining all colony worlds into one, sovereign territory known as the Antrixian Commonwealth. Antrixies became the capital of the Commonwealth and the center for all governmental operations. Located within the Inner Rim Territories, Antrixies was often a vital part of the hyperspace route known as the Ithic Corridor. Due to it's location, Antrixies was also seen as a military center, usually having at least two of the Commonwealth's defense fleets located within the system. Because of it's location and importance, Antrixies was occupied by Imperial forces at the end of the Clone Wars and was not liberated until after the Battle of Endor. Summary Sector Capital of the Maridis Sector and homeworld to the Antrixians, Antrixies was settled by refugees at some point approximately 27,650 BBY. The commandeered Rakata ships, the Star Dream, Errant Star, Brightlands, Wanderlust, and Future Seeker departed from Gorradis, fleeing the devastation the Rakata had evoked after the human slaves successfully revolted against them. Landing on Antrixies, these survivors meeked out an existence. As the population grew and groups began to split off from the initial survivors, hostilities began to break out. As different groups attempted to harness the various left-over Rakata technology, use of the tainted Dark side tech began to wrought an effect on the various groups. Eventually, the groups aligned with the Light side of the Force won out, but the change on the population became permanent. The people that remained now had distinct glows that emanated from the whites of their eyes, varying by the intensity of their emotions. Antrixies grew from a refugee world into an actual homeworld in unprecedented time. Initial conditions on Antrixies allowed for the survivors to prosper quickly. While their base DNA structure was that of a human, the glow in the eyes was passed down genetically. The Force mutation was also blamed for the yearly emotional “wave” every Antrixian experienced. It was enough of a change in their genetic structure for scientists to classify the Antrixians as Near-Humans. As the world prospered and the way of life began to emulate modern standards , the Antrixians began exploring their world and area of space. Martrixies, sister planet of Antrixies was colonized roughly 200 years after Antrixies. The Antrixian colonists constructed two ships approximately 100 years later, one which was destined to the planet that would come to be known as Aycaris and the other bound for the world named Landris. Colonies close to Antrixies quickly sprang into existence as more habitable worlds were discovered in nearby systems. Kaarja, Hekarii Prime, and Fendrin were the first three colonized after Landris and Aycaris. Most of the colonies were settled by families and groups looking to secure mining rights and scouting opportunities. 14 planets altogether were settled within 200 years and within another 400, all possessed populations sufficient for the need for a central type of governing body. Antrixies, being the original colony, was chosen to be the central planet for governing the other planets. During the first millennia, the Antrixian Commonwealth began to form, as did the noble Houses of the future Antrixian Landsting on the 13 colony worlds. Most of the Houses squabbled over shipping rights and mining claims, leading to disputes that were often viewed as open war. The advent of the Jinsai Order helped quell many of the conflicts between the colony worlds. The Jinsai acted as an extension of the High Seat's power, policing and protecting the peoples of the Maridis Sector and eventually the Relkan Sector, Droga Sector and the Acheeva Sector. The Jinsai, practicing techniques in the Martial Arts, Higher Learning, and what would become known to the Jinsai as the Force, acting as arbitrators, judges, and teachers throughout the sector. The Jinsai took an active role in scouting and leading future colonists to the worlds that would eventually round out the Commonwealth. These same Jinsai were also instrumental in negotiating peace with the newly discovered Herras, the Knydens, and Lutrins. Through the Jinsai, these three species were welcomed as neighbors and new members of the Commonwealth, looking to give all peace and prosperity. Eventually, the Zi'rathii, the D'jynn, and Humans came to round out the citizenship of the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth and Antrixies were very self sufficient and the pursuit of contact with the rest of the galaxy was of little concern. During this time, the fledging Commonwealth was rocked by its first, full-fledged conflict, The War of Shadows. Twelve Force-sensitive Jinsai led by a charismatic Jinsai scout, Arthan Rystia, took advantage of their positions, formed militias and embarked on a civil war that lasted nearly one hundred years. During this time, the twelve, calling themselves The Chosen and giving themselves the ranks of Dreadlords, battled with the noble houses and Jinsai on every planet of the Commonwealth. Pitched battles ensued, until a unified front of forces led by Lord Kil’ar Corisso cornered the Dreadlords and their forces, all but destroying them. Thereafter, it was decided by unanimous vote, that a central government would be set up in ensure that all worlds would be represented and protected as one. Thus, the Landsting was born. The Antrixians did not have significant contact with the galaxy at large until prior to the Great Hyperspace Wars. First Contact between the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Human colonists of the territory known as the Engstrom Trust in the south-western area of the Colonies Territory was made in 5,528 BBY. The encounter was distasterous and led to the Engstrom Conflict, lasting approximately twenty-five years. During this time, the Jinsai and Jedi Orders became aware of each other and recognized the likeness between their orders. It would be the refusal to fight between the orders that eventually forced the truce between the Commonwealth and the Trust in the Vileous Accords. At the beginning of the Great Hyperspace Wars, the Antrixians and the Republic held a summit near Thyferra and resulted in a mutual aid agreement. Military forces along with the Jinsai aided the Old Republic during the conflict. Afterwards, the Antrixians maintained their sovereignty, but remained in close contact with the Republic. It wasn’t until approximately 927 BBY that the Antrixians and the Commonwealth joined the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, the Antrixians were instrumental in defending the Ithic Corridor and aiding in the attempts to take back Separatist held worlds in the Kiffu Sector and the Engstrom Trust. Antrixies remained allied with the Republic for many years until it eventually joined as a member 927 BBY. After the Clone Wars, the Commonwealth, especially Antrixies, fell under strict Imperial control, due to what Imperials call a strong support to Jedi Treason. Many corporations of the Engstrom Trust allied with the Empire to occupy the Maridis Sector and its sister territories. Imperial forces were overthrown by Antrixian Rebellion in 5 ABY. The main seat of power within the Commonwealth was in the city of Kaldra on Antrixies. Within the Hall of Assembly, the chosen representatives of the Landsting met to govern the Commonwealth. The High Lord also governed from the Hall of Assembly, where the Lord could meet with the Tribunes of the Jinsai clans and the Nobles of the Landsting Houses. Antrixies also headed the Commonwealth’s defenses and military might. During post-Imperial times, redundant command facilities were added to prevent a total loss of control as occurred during the Antrixian Purge, post-Clone War. RPG D6 Stats Type: 'Terrestrial '''Temperature: '''Temperate '''Atmosphere: '''Type I (breathable) '''Hydrosphere: '''Moderate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Terrain: '''Plains, Mountains, Forests, Oceans, Urban '''Length of Day: '''22 standard hours '''Length of Year: '''391 local days '''Sapient Species: '''Antrixians(N), Knydens, Sangheili, Lutrins, Humans '''Starport: '(3)Imperial class - Kaldra, Caemlyn, Tar Va'ron '''Population: '''6.5 Billion (pre-CLone Wars), 2.2 Billion (Rebellion Era), 6 Billion (Legacy Era) '''Planet Function: '''Homeworld, Administrative/Government '''Government: '''Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly '''Tech Level: '''Space '''Major Exports: '''Tourism, Government '''Major Imports: '''Foodtuff, Medicinal Goods '''Orbital Bodies Category:Planets